Phantasma's adventurres
by BettyRain
Summary: stuff I wrote about my ghostsona


Tasma floated over the realm of the far frozen, exploding toasters. Normally she would have exploded them behind the weapons shead near the Denny's, but Tali had been getting noise complaints lately, and Tasma didn't want to trouble her part time boss.

The ghostly woman sighed. The Phight club and the lexxopcalypse were over, and she was officially bored to death. Considdering how long Tasma had been among the dearly departed, that was saying something. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the quiet, it was just that there wasn't anything to do!

BOOM!

Another toaster exploded into peices, sending Sparks and machine parts flying. But Tasma's attention was suddenly diverted by a frightened squeak from near where she had blown up the toaster. Looking in the distance, she saw a lone Anonyboo, shaking in fear. Imeadiately Tasma flew over to see if it was ok. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry little one, I didn't see you there!!! Are you hurt?" Tasma asked the Boo, looking over it with concern. It was a bit dirty from the toaster debris dust, but thankfully it seemed fine, But Tasma noticed that it still seemed upset, which was unusual. Weren't Anonyboos supposed to be the ectoplasmic manifestations of positive emotions? Why did this one seem to be so unhappy? Suddenly, the boo clung to Tasma's arm in a mini-hug, and for a breif Moment Tasma felt strangely hopeful, like everything would be ok no matter what she faced. Tasma smiled and gently hugged the boo back. "Thank you little one, but what are you doing all the way out here? Did you come to find me?"

The boo nodded, looking sad again. It reached inside itself and to Tasma's surprise, it pulled out a flip phone and gave it to her. Before Tasma could question what was going on, the phone rang. Curiously, she answered it. "Hello?

""The reality guantlet. I know you have it." A male voice hissed menacingly on the end of the line.

Tasma's blood ran icy, despite her being already dead. But rule #1 of the ghost zone? Never let them see you sweat. "Surely you must be joking. Everyone knows that Vic has the guantlet locked up in a secret vault at the Denny's."

"No. I mean the real guantlet. Not one of your weakly powered coppies that you use to fool the other ghosts. You have it. I want you to use it." The voice growled.

Tasma felt the rage well up inside her, but she forced herself to keep calm. "How do you know about that?!! Who are you?!!" She demanded.

"Dan Phantom, though in this timeline we haven't officially met yet. As to how I know about the real guantlet, it's the only thing that ever kept me from ripping out your core and crushing it in my bear hands in my time. "

Tasma gritted her teeth. "Alright. Maybe I do have the real guantlet. I know your powerful, but if I've evaded you with the guantlet before, I can do it again! Or better yet, maybe I'll just use it to erase you, you creep!"

"oh not so fast. You could avoid me, but I'm not of this reality; so the guantlet has no effect on me. And besides…. I'd just hate to see anything tragic become of your dear uncle." Dan said menacingly.

Tasma froze. "No. He's too powerful. You'd never defeat him. You're bluffing. "

"Am I? This conversation means that I've already escaped my confinement. You're smart enough to know that means I've fought him by now. If you want him safe and sound, you know that the only way you could ever be powerful enough to get him back is by using the guantlet."

Warm neon indigo tears fell down Tasma's face. "You don't understand. The real guantlet is infinitly more powerful than any copy I've ever made. Using it changes everything! Countless timelines, countless lives, countless ghosts! They'd all be affected! You can't just ask me to change something!"

"asking? You seem to forget, I have your uncle, and the upper hand. But, I'll make it easy for you. I only want you to change one event. Make it so that the disasteroid never threatened the human realm. "

"what?! But that would mean Phantom-"

"never reveals his identity. Never gets accepted for who he is by his family or the rest of the world. Masters never has a reason to leave earth, and someday soon, I shall once more be born to wreak my terror on the ghost zone and the mortal realm!" Dan exclamed with an evil cackle.

"you're a monster."

"flattery won't get you your uncle safely back. Now I believe that you have an event to change. Don't involve anyone unnecessary in this. And don't bother pretending your a hero. We both know… You never were."

Tasma closed her eyes and focoused on her left arm. The guantlet was there, but she always kept it invisible when she wasn't using it. Slowly, the reality guantlet began to materialize. Phantasma knew that there was only one way out of this. "I guess you are right. I'm not the hero of this story. I'm not even all that important…. But here's the thing. I'm powerful. I'm pissed off. And I will make sure that you get what's coming to you, no matter what!"

And with that, the guantlet began to glow, and Phantasma changed everything about the disasteroid…. Except one thing. The ghosts would remember the events that had happened that made them save the human realm. Tasma knew that when the time was right, she'd find Dan. She'd get her uncle back safely. The other ghosts would learn to accept her decision to alter reality. Even though she was now in a reality so different that it had changed the appearance of the reality guantlet to reflect the change of reality, everything would work out for the best. Phantasma still had hope.


End file.
